


Neighbor

by mizz_apple



Series: Ballads of Showki [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Humor, I hope Kihyun and Jin have cooking show or battle, Jin is pregnant!Oh my!, M/M, Mpreg, Shownu and Rapmon as Silly af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: This story originally began before Kihyun was pregnant of his first baby--Son Hoseok ( Shownu and Kihyun's first year of marriage)Another sequel of Mood Swings, Part 2 of Ballads of Showki





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok  
> Since I have the mood to continue Mood Swings ( you can check the story in my works) , I'll continue it. But don't be confused because I will mix the timeline according my mood. It could be happen before Kihyun was pregnant, or after he delivered his first-second-third-fourth-and fifth baby, and maybe after. Or jump to the day before Shownu and Kihyun got married :D  
> Just enjoy and give your thought about the story or this series ^^

Kihyun carefully opened the curtains and peeked through it. He jutted his lips; found amusement in his own action. Meanwhile Shownu curiously watched him from behind. He wanted to pat Kihyun’s shoulder but decided to enjoy the gracious back show Kihyun presented for him— _well, not on purpose_ —where he put his left hand on the windowsill and another hand opened the curtains slowly; with his slightly bent posture, giving Shownu a quite sight of Kihyun’s butt that was tightly enveloped by his short khaki jeans.

Tip-toeing, Shownu approached Kihyun from behind and slapped the butt.

Kihyun startled and cursed. “S***, hyung! Are you planning to give me a heart attack?” his eyes widened out of shock.

Shownu laughed. “Are _you_ planning to give me heart attack with your luscious butt on the air wearing this sinful khaki jeans in the morning where I suppose to leave for work?”

Kihyun wanted to reply but he then just smiled. He tilted his head while leaning against the wall beside the window. “You like me on this?”

Shownu didn’t answer but slowly approached Kihyun and put both of his hands on the wall, trapping Kihyun in the middle. “What do you think I should say?” he whispered sexily near Kihyun’s ear.

Kihyun raised one of his brow. One month of their marriage and he once thought how calm and collected this guy was. But much to his surprise, he turned out to be a kinky daddy with a raging waves of stamina in bed. He should’ve known this but they used to have long-distance relationship where Shownu was sent to another country to establish the company’s office branch and when he returned to Korea, they engaged and decided to get married one month later. That was the time Kihyun was amazed of Shownu’s stamina and energy in bed. The problem was Kihyun who didn’t like to exercise had to match up his husband’s stamina and led him exhausted every night for the first month of their marriage life.

And here they were, peeking their new neighbor who were packing the house’s stuffs while Kihyun was being penetrated from behind. He moaned and still commented about their neighbor, “ Look at him. I bet he is the wife—ouch hyung, be more gentle!—omo, he has the—ah, yes that was good—the latest grill that can—ah mmm—I want that grill ah ...oh, mmh ..”

Shownu sometimes wondered about his wife’s smart mouth who could moan and at same time utter coherent words while being aggressively thrust by him ...

*** 

That was when Shownu and Kihyun met Namjoon and Jin, the new neighbor. It turned out that Namjoon was Shownu's junior back in high school. Both of them were a shy and reserved kind of students so they didn't really know each other. When they grew up, Shownu became more calm and easy going while Namjoon became more outgoing and friendly. Physically, they both were quite tall compared to average height of Korean man; Shownu was thicker in terms of muscles while Namjoon was thicker in terms of brain. The most interesting part was they had a common thing. They had this curse called "broken / destroyed" hands when it came about things. Kihyun and Jin sometimes had to hold themselves in anger whenever they broke things in their houses; television remote control, Ipad (Kihyun screamed out his 7-octave voice when he found his broken Ipad that was strangely being hid inside a toolbox in their garage and for almost a week Shownu had to sleep in his hammock in the garage), uncountable plates and glasses (Jin was furiously hit Namjoon who was sleeping peacefully in the morning when he found his precious France fruit plate was already in the trash bin), and even wooden chairs (Shownu and Namjoon were fixing Shownu's porch wooden chair but after hammering here and there, the chair was broken in pieces after Shownu was told by Namjoon to try sitting on that chair after being fixed by them). 

Shownu remembered when he and Namjoon were about to jog together, Namjoon was fixing his shoe laces and had a little trouble. Shownu was doing the stretching when he heard Namjoon gasped. He glanced to Namjoon and laughed uncontrollably seeing Namjoon's expression while holding his broken shoe laces in his hands. 

But things a bit different with Kihyun and Jin. At first, they looked neutral while glancing to each other in a curious way; evaluating and observing. They were stiff from the beginning unlike Shownu and Namjoon who instantly clicked to each other.  It was started when they were on the backyard, watching their husbands had a little swimming competition. Lying gracefully on the pool chair, Kihyun commented, " I bet my Shownu won this match. He was a swimmer in his school days." he sipped his ice tea with a satisfied look on his face; looking at Shownu's glorious muscular body.

Jin was almost choked. He threw a little smile to Kihyun but when Kihyun didn't see him, he scoffed softly.

That was the first. The second when Jin was showing his test result to Kihyun in a small gathering at his house and told Shownu and Kihyun that he was pregnant. Shownu smiled and congratulated them sincerely with a proud Namjoon who was smiling through out the dinner. Meanwhile Kihyun only smiled a bit and huffed softly when no one saw. Score was 1 - 1 now.

Jin just smiled looking at Kihyun's frown face. He was still smiling when he washed the dishes. Namjoon came and hugged him from behind, " I like your smile."

Jin rolled his eyes. "I know. Can you move a bit? I want to finish this." 

Namjoon tightened his hands on Jin's waist. "After knowing the result, I feel like I don't want to be apart even an inch from you."

Jin turned and faced him. He traced Namjoon's shirt on the chest slowly. " Be a good boy now. I will reward you later." Jin smiled, licking his luscious lips.

Namjoon's eyes widened and beamed. He pecked Jin's lips and whispered, "Be waiting in the bed."

Jin nodded and slapped Namjoon's butt to shooed him. He keeps smiling and thinking about Kihyun's reaction.

Meanwhile at Son's house ..

Kihyun sat in front of his bedroom mirror while Shownu was taking a shower. He sighed and stood. His silk black shirt rustled when he slowly lifted it to show his milky white stomach. He caressed it and imagining how it felt when a baby was inside. His legs shuffled and moved to look at from side view. Still holding his stomach, Kihyun stared at his body. He was drowned in his own thought when Shownu's arms encircled his waist. Shownu kissed his nape and spoke softly. "Why my sexy thing stared himself in the mirror?"

Kihyun didn't say anything. He kept on staring at himself but then Shownu's muscular arms that were on his waist distracted him. This man never failed to distract him with every part of him ...

Shownu saw the look in Kihyun's eyes and smirked, " Care to try making a baby now?"

Kihyun who was infatuated with Shownu's arms giggled. " Hyung ..." 

Shownu suddenly hoisted Kihyun up and was replied by Kihyun with such an enthusiastic action by circling his legs on Shownu's waist. Shownu kissed Kihyun passionately while carrying him and laid him down on their bed. He hovered above Kihyun who was playing with his towel. Shownu observed the cute face beneath him who was cutely jutted his lips and making an abstract drawing on his abs. "Kihyun-ah, is it because of Jin?" he asked after giving a loving peck on Kihyun's lip.

Kihyun suddenly stopped. "What do you mean?" he asked with a disapprove tone.

Shownu didn't say anything but he knew he was right. So he kissed Kihyun's forehead and rolled to the side. Leaning on his elbow, Shownu looked at Kihyun's eyes who were staring at him with a quizzical look. "You seem disturbed by their announcement."

Kihyun scoffed. "I did not." 

Shownu laughed. He ruffled Kihyun's hair and pinched his cheek. Kihyun glared but didn't say anything. "Kihyun-ah, I'm your husband. I know every expression you made and what's the meaning behind it. Just say it already. " Shownu laughed. 

Kihyun snorted. "Never in my mind I will be envy because of that pregnancy."

"See how you spill those words out. My sexy baby, you want to be pregnant too?" Shownu teased, still poking Kihyun's cheeks.

Kihyun smacked Shownu's hands and rolled to other side. "What pregnant? I'm still 23 and my career is on the peak."

Shownu scooted closer and placed his arms to hug Kihyun from behind. "Alright. If you change your mind tonight, I will be here to help you out."

"Help me?" asked Kihyun.

"Yes. Making a baby. It's a job for two, you know." teased Shownu again

Kihyun chuckled and turned to Shownu's side. He smirked sexily and said, " Help me ..."

Shownu smiled. It's too easy to rile Kihyun up, especially when he brought up Jin's name. Kihyun's competitive streak was somehow beneficial factor he was grateful for ...

***

The competition seemed growing bigger when Kihyun and Jin knew about their love for cooking. They would have a silent cooking battle by inviting each other to have dinner, sometimes breakfast and weekend. Shownu and Namjoon thought that they were genuinely wanted to cook for them. Even though during their meal, Jin and Kihyun would throw a sassy comment about their dishes. Sometimes they even had a cute debate about kitchen utensils and food recipe that they knew or got from their mothers. In the end, both of them would just excuse themselves to go outside to cool down. If Jin and Kihyun were a fiery and sassy type of 'wives' , Shownu and Namjoon were the 'easy going-cool' type of husbands.  So for Kihyun and Jin's side, they would find themselves throwing a hidden diss and savage remarks while Namjoon and Shownu would laugh them off and be cool every time their wives got angry.

Then something happened.

It was the third months of Jin's pregnancy, he had a bad health condition. He vomited every morning and night. He ate less and less. One day he collapsed in front of Kihyun and Shownu's house when he wanted to deliver his homemade peach pie. Kihyun was alone when that happened. He saw Jin fainted and frantically ran towards him. "Jin, Jin, do you hear me? Oh God .. " Kihyun ran to his house and back again to Jin while calling the hospital. He put a blanket under Jin's head and over Jin's body. He wanted to lift Jin to the car but due to Jin's pregnancy, he was afraid that it would endanger the baby so he called the hospital to take Jin. Namjoon came at the same time the ambulance came. He looked like he was about to cry but Kihyun patted him and comforted him. "He will be fine." Namjoon went with the ambulance while Kihyun came back inside the house, preparing dinner for Shownu.

They came to hospital that night and knew about Jin's health condition from Namjoon. Apparently it was because of Jin's condition and due to his first pregnancy that caused this. Shownu and Kihyun stayed beside Namjoon through the night. 

After three days, Jin's condition got better. He could go home. At that time, Kihyun helped him from hospital and after they got home. He cooked warm soup and dinner for Namjoon too. he even tidied up and changed bed sheet with a fresh one. Jin's heart was swelled with emotion. That night, Jin held Kihyun's hands and with his sincere look and a trembling and crack voice, he said, " Thank you."

Days passed and months passed. Kihyun and Jin now was close like a pair of wooden chopstick. They loved doing things together when their husbands were away since their houses were side by side; making things and cooking. Sometimes when they were on their own beds with their husbands beside, they would video call to each other and talked about things; making Namjoon and Shownu rolled their eyes. 

One thing that Kihyun learned about having neighbor. 

They could be your instant enemy or a _one in a million_ best friend. 

 

 **Epilogue** :

It was a clear and nice day in spring where Jin and Kihyun were digging the soil in Jin's garden. They were going to plant some sunflowers and hibiscus (or mugunghwa flower). Jin was tired quickly due to his 8th month pregnancy; wiping his sweat. Kihyun vigorously dug the soil when the shovel on his hand clashed with a metal thing; creating a 'clang' sound. Kihyun glanced up to Jin who was staring at him. "What is this?"

Jin shrugged his shoulder.

Kihyun dug again. Then after a minute, an expensive clean silver tray that was bent until it couldn't be used again and a smooth expensive wooden music box that was broken, laid in front of their eyes.

Jin and Kihyun looked at each other in horror, recognized these were belong to them, and screamed simultaneously, 

"Kim Namjoooooon!!!!"

"Son Hyunwoooooo!!!!"

Meanwhile Namjoon and Shownu who were hiding and biting their nails behind a tree across Namjoon and Jin's house, were looking at each other in horror, hugged each other and said, " We're so dead ..." 

 

~~~ The End ~~~


End file.
